totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Explosion/Ezekiel
Ezekiel, labeled the Home School, was a contestant in the final season of Total Drama. He was eliminated in Welcome to Wawanakwa- Part 2, when he was deemed the weakest link of their team and needed to be the first to go. He placed 40th overall in the season. Pre-explosion Information Before competing in the final season of Total Drama, Ezekiel had already competed in two. He had a very interesting run between Total Drama Island and Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. In Total Drama Island, after the Bass lost the first challenge he seemed to be safe, thanks to Courtney and DJ choosing to not jump off the cliff, that was until he questioned as to how his team lost since the other had more girls. That quickly angered Bridgette, Eva, Katie, Sadie and Courtney, as well as earning him votes from DJ, Geoff and Duncan as well. His comments combined with his booger picking made him the first to walk the Dock of Shame in Total Drama history. Although sticking with Lindsay and Beth for most of the reunion special, the two made it into the second season and Ezekiel did not. He sat from the sidelines and watched. However in the second reunion special, he made it among the sixteen other campers who qualified for Total Drama World Tour. At first he was "eliminated" by Chris, but managed to climb the landing gear. An impressed Chris let the resilient homeschool back in the game (thanks to Duncan quitting), and placed him on Team Victory. The first team challenge was supposed to be a reward challenge; however, Ezekiel ended up losing their reward from the previous challenge changing it into an elimination. Since his team came in last, they had to vote someone off, and chose Ezekiel for changing it from a reward to elimination challenge. Despite his efforts, Ezekiel was again the first one voted out of the game. Sadly though, this time he was not going down without a fight. He stowed away on the plane, and quickly mutated into a feral creature, incapable of speech. He eventually stole the million dollars from the Total Drama World Tour winner Heather, however he fell into the volcano with it. Since then, he has recovered from his feral state thanks to his alone time on the farm with his family. Total Drama Explosion In Welcome to Wawanakwa Part 1, Ezekiel is introduced with the other two-season contestants. He is placed on the Frozen Foxes, alongside his friend Beth. In Welcome to Wawanakwa Part 2, during the cliff-climbing challenge, Ezekiel chose not to attempt to take the climb up the cliff. In an extended clip, it revealed Ezekiel chose not to because he hoped it would keep him safe in the first challenge since it kept Courtney safe back on Total Drama Island. Sadly this was not proven to be true, as Blaineley turned the team against him to get a target off her back. It worked, and Ezekiel was yet again the first eliminated from the season. Trivia